User talk:Speeddasher/Archive 2
--'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 15:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) 1st post! --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 15:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Redlink cover Malt should be a pale gray, and his clothing should be a silver robe. Thanks! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 02:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.... the hacker should be wearing a black hoodie, I think. The insane penguin should be wearing a silver robe and cape. The hacker's color is dark grey (like Pen Chi) and the insanepenguin's color is also pale gray, lke Malt. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) No problem, dude. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) No problem! Great cover, though -- I think it could almost be a classic Redwall book cover. Thanks a bunch, Speed, you're the best! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Speed, I know you're busy, but..... I have a request. I need a Kwiksilver picture to stick on his article. Have you ever watched Back To The Future? Can you put Kwiksilver in a pose like Marty here, next to the TARDIS, on which one door is open and light is coming out of it. Kwiksilver is using his bracelet hand to push up his sunglasses, looking at a watch on his other hand. He is wearing his beanie, his bracelet, his satchel and a watch. Thanks. Just do it when you have time. I'll wait.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 00:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) That's alright. Thanks for giving me some time. I don't want to deprive you of any game time, okay? Peace, --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 09:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Picture Wonderful... just that, could he wear a black suit instead? That's all. --FartStinks-- Chitty-Chatty! 02:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hero of The Year Speed I found 2 vids on youtube but are into parts of 1 and 2 RE: Request for a Pic(s) :D? Well, Electro is orange, and he has telekinesis. A little tall Minzee should be something like yellow but a little pink. Mid-sized. She can control plants. Lots of plants around her. And Topz is short, and he's something like lime-green. He can protect anything, so put him in like a hamster-ball. Sygoph is taller and lankier. You could use those and make a book-cover, aswell. Like, Electro in the middle, with neon lightning balls floating, Topz on the left, with the hamster ball, with something with a shield. And with Penguin-Naters Rise of the Penguin-Naters at the top. Something like the text of the QFTGW cover. Oh yeah, and Electro needs a shining sword in his hand. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) RE: One of the pics is finished OK, well now that you ask . . . . could you redo the sword? And lessen the poison on Sygoph's sword. Thanks. That's all. Overall, it looks totally awesome! Thanks. I'll be waiting for the others. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 15:33, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks ;). I O U -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 15:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks. BTW, what's up with Electro's sword? -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 16:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Did ''I? I thought I said "shining"? -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 16:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ithink some one haiker Dude! You really outdid yourself this time! Its amazing! Thanks a lot! --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 18:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) How's my picture coming along? How's my picture coming along?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 02:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) THAT IS THE MOST ABSOBALLYLUTELY (mind the McFlapp) BRILLIANT PICTURE I HAVE EVER FEASTED MY EYES ON! I'm making a close up now, but sir, you are the best artist in the world! I take my beanie off to you.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Beware the Jabberwock, my son! 06:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) RE: A few questions.... OK, I'll give a recap on what I need, then I'll go for the backgrounds . . . :"Hey, Speeddasher! I've heard your awesome at drawing on the computer, so I would like to insert a request for a picture. It's for this, and I need maybe just a couple of pics for that. If you haven't read the Book, take a picture for '''Chapter 12: Dead-End (when they arrive at Dead-End coming off the boat), Chapter 18: Sygoph Showdown/Retrieve of the Golden Goblet (battling Sygoph with his sword) & Chapter 20: A Surprise After All (when they graduate become the heroes). Electro should be casual and he's a boy. With a bandana. Minzee's a girl. Make her tom-boy, but a little girly on the hair. Dark-blondy-blacky-brown :D. And Topz should be something like Baby N., but taller, and wearing shorts. If you need more detail on the characters, ask me" Sooo . . . For the Chapter 20 part, they should be on something like a pier, and they just came off a BIG, BIG ferry. Dead-End sounds poor, don't it? So, when I look at the picture you're going to make, I will see the six's back, because they're facing Dead-End. Make some small hobo-penguins =D. Sorry about this, but there will need to be three other penguins in this one. Rawk-Chawk, orange, a little lanky, wears slippers & casual waistcoat & a pendent. Snow-Bunny, blond, dark-pink. Dressed in a skirt, with a black top. U.S, brown tough-looking. With a french hat (like the Director's hat at the Stage), and just a tough body. Then in Chapter 20, they are graduating. So how about wearing them those graduating suits? They are on a round stage, with a blue background behind them. And this dude, who looks like , is awarding them medals. There's a big crowd in front of them. Thanks, dude! -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ---------- OK, thanks. I needed an illustrator for the next book, but you're working on Redlink (another Explorer767 article which is getting noticed a lot!) Thanks anyway. -- 'Ninjinian ''' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, really? That would be great! Thanks. OK, I can wait. It would be hard to explain them, so how about I include the descriptions of what I want in the book, but make it blend in with the story. I won't need a picture for each chapter, but we'll talk about that after you've finished those requests. Thanks a lot . . . '''pal. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, just a ''tiny bit taller than the others. Remember on that one there's the three heroes and Ninjinian. Is that it? -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 11:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Updated Picture Perfect! I love it. Thanks for your help. You are a great artist, like PogoPunk32. --FartStinks-- Chitty-Chatty! 06:28, 27 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Billy Mays Well, I already set a period of mourning for the legendary advertiser, no use of him in stories until July 28. However, in my theory, we'd hold a funeral now, but use him as a ghost after the period of mourning is done. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 15:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC) You're Modest/Humble, and God says that's a Good Thing, ''but''............ Hello Speeddasher. I am a big fan of your art and have been reading your responses, the things you say, and how you won't make any more requests, and I have come to this conclusion. YOU'RE MODEST. Your art rivals that of the DeviantArt folks, PogoPunk, and CP's penguins themselves. Don't say "it's nothing compared to {something}", because it is the golden rod in my book. That means that I use your art as the standard to compare to all works I create. You and PogoPunk serve as ''the'' standard I make my art live up to. When I look at my art, I compare it to yours to see if it's any good. Naturally, it isn't, but the images I create for creatures such as the P.O.P.E., Nevel, and even edits of Explorer and friends, are all compared to yours. I admire your work and so do the rest of us, so don't put yourself down! Speeddasher, I've read the CP-Disney contract, I've memorized copyright law, and I may someday incorporate a business, so I know a thing or two about Careers. Don't put yourself down, I'm not exagerating when I say this. You, Speeddasher, are such an incredible artist that you could could, with the proper schooling, easily make your career on it. Do you live near Vancouver, Canada? If you do, I'd drive up there and apply for a job in CP's art department. Yes, you really ARE that good. DeviantArt would be proud to have your images in its ranks. We all stand in AWE of your masterpieces. I insist, like I did to PogoPunk, that you should persue art as your ''career''. You ''by fa''r have enough talent to take a shot at it (though get a minor in something else just in case), and I strongly encourage you to do it. Make art your career. Whether you think so or not, you are an INCREDIBLE artist. CP would clamor for you if you showed them all of your work. Have you ever submitted anything to CP's newspaper? Try it. If you can, later in life, take the drive to Canada and apply for a job there. Save ALL of your images, ALL OF THEM, and bring them to CP. I bet my bottom dollar that they'll let you in if there's an open position. ---- I ran a search through the Bible. You've got a good trait, being modest/humble. *Matthew 18:4 NIV - Jesus says: "''Therefore, who ever humbles himself like this child is the greatest in the Kingdom of Heaven." Congratulations, if you're Christian, you'll be one of the greatest in the Kingdom of Heaven! ---- '''Listen, regardless of what you think, you are a master artist, a talented drawer, and you rival DeviantArt in your skills. You draw the best CP images outside of the corporation itself, and you have high hopes for a promising career in art. Speeddasher, you are an ARTISTIC GENIUS. You are an incredible mastermind with a knack for drawing that I have rarely seen anywhere else. You have a gift, Speeddasher, A GIFT. I'm not saying to return to fulfilling our requests (that's your choice), but I just wanted to tell you that your art is beautiful, incredible, awe inspiring, and downright awesome. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) RE: The pic is done Thanks, Speeddasher. I'll try not to bother, I'll just wait for the other pic now. Thanks a LOT!!! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Woohoo! It looks awesome! Thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Info OK, Rawk-Chawk is quite tall, taller than everyone else. Snow-Bunny a little taller than Minzee & U.S. is tubby & stubby and a little short, but just a little smaller than Rawk-Chawk. OK. Anymore just ask. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:53, 8 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Question??? Hobo-ish. Deserted. Foggy. They just got off a big ferry, and they're standing on a wooden & broken pier, with their backs to the image, looking at the foggy Dead-End place. Some hobo penguins slouching against cracked falls. VERY foggy. How about that? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Good idea for X-Que I thought of that idea. Plus we need a rivals parody you know sonic rivals, then in that case. We need a knuckles,Tails,Rouge,Silver,and espio parody. And in rivals 2 you know after the first, Nega got out of his card so that way we should hae X-que out of his, plus We might need a blaze parody due to him being in our sonic rush parody. And plus, should Speed have his own game (like shadow the hedgehog with the weapons and all) Because I played my shadow game and beating the black comet and egg dealer just now. got sattilite laser. So if you get a chance send me a message Tails6000 14:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Pie War Entry I made a Subchapter after Tails Subchapter for my Great Darktonian Pie War entrance, so aren't you the writer of the pie war? Because Zapwire said that I would be in the war, so do you think I should add my own bits or should you do it yourself? Oh and also I'll need a picture for my entrance. If your read the description in the chapter the chapter is here, you could probably make it out. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC) OK, then at the ending, could I be in it too? I'll add my parts then. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:54, 14 July 2009 (UTC) More versions of the penguinsky rolled thing Remember when the penguinsky rolled thing happened? I made another one of it, I call it Aye-Que Gets Tails Rolled ,ainly all of his enemies try to stop him while he sings, but fail every time. And speed is recording it for pengtube, which leads to fast stardom. And claimed as the #1 joke in USA. Tails6000 22:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) blog please restore my blog. i wanna see what people had too say. Besides I can keep a blog.--[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 01:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Harold Aye-Que's ghost Speed we can just have harold and his grand daughter as ghosts. That way your character can see them once more, and could Tils have harold's interview while you take his grand daughters, its gonna be our first ghost puffle interviews!!! Tails6000 21:17, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I see. That means we need a black arms parody and a black doom parody.And we need the plots of each mission on each level, some include beating a certain number of enemys,collecting things, 1 only has to collect 400 rings, mainly a lot of missions. And many bosses. Tails6000 21:28, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Wow, I think I can help on that, BTW i the real version there was cyberspace in that, so we need a digital circuit ad mad matrax like levels in there. Tails6000 21:35, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome,I already had Tails for sonic,Explorer for Tails,Krono for knuckles,Freeze for rouge (BTW we need to make her), Omega for Omega (I said the same name), we need the 3 chaotix parodys, our dooms eye parody, aye-que for eggman, (in the flshbacks we have our maria parody) And only our sky troops parody has Aye-Que as a good guy. And we need unlockable weapon ideas, so far I had a vaccum idea, and we have a heal blaster iea, and we need a satilite laser,omochao gun, and a katana parody, the speeddasher rifle is our shadow rifle parody. Tails6000 22:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) umm How do you delete a page?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) then Then can you delete this page for me?I am going to make a new one.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Do you think Ben is evil?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Is me and takeshidude are the only ones that dosen't think ben is not evil?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Wanna be friends?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 02:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I guess...[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 02:05, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Good night.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 02:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) RE: I've finished!!!!! :) WOW, NEPTUNE! IT'S BRILLIANT! Thanks a million, Speeddasher. You make pictures as if they're a "peace-of-cake". Go ahead and brag, because I think that it's great too! Speed, you deserve a "pat-on-the back". Well done, dude! And thanks again. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:15, 25 July 2009 (UTC) About chronicles I say its a great game, the fun part is eggmans bombardment move (hes playable temporary till shade is playable) A weird thing is you have 2 fight2 people before they join you, shadow,and shade. Shade by the way is also an echidina,but her learder Ix tryed to rule earth. o then she betrayed Ix and helped sonic.I also had a funny feeling about the ailien races kron,nrrgal,zoah, and voxai. And the overmind were 3 different voxai colors. and at the twilight cgae they have the 7 emeralds. I'm at the last boss. So I gave it a 10/10 Tails6000 17:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Questions for Swiss Ninja Hi Speedasher, you commented on my page so I just want you to know i answered your question. Ask me any questions you like whenever you want on that Discussion page. Kind Regards, Lord Swiss Ninja P.S. Swiss Ninja is considered to be a Lord because of the United Cities of Swiss Ninja orginization. Battle Weaknesses? Well I have answered your question... you can see it now. Your Friend, Lord Swiss Ninja Thank you Thank you so much for unblocking me, but I'm afraid they'll probably block me again... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks and I respect your decision Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Atrocious Image Hey, Speeddasher. I've been trying to make a picture for Atrocious, but I just can't seem to make one. I've also had the same problem with Kalin. Do you think you could help me out here? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) OK, then the book cover will have to wait. Thank you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sonic ideas I thought Hey speed I thought over a bunch of our sonic parodys Very Dark Legion: parody of the dark legion Krag: Obvious pardy of Kron. you did have a zoah but were gonna revamp it up so far those 3 are what I have in mind, and due to our dark legion it does equal a huge ammount of parodys Tails6000 12:45, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I was thinking of those 3, Already had the chaos parody, Destruction. Tikal and her father.No ideas, and chao no idea there either but I do know this in adventure and adventure 2 on gamesphere you can have character chao. And some reason for quest 2 Fight you can play 2 player chao garden parody.And pick anyone you choose,Really good for my ideas as this way Tails and our Tikal parody can converse there. And you were talking of dark brother hood. As legion is a part of this knuckles comic series. But good thought, and if we have that then We need a parody of everyone in it. Tails6000 14:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I'm going with pancakes. Makes tails enthusiastic for pancakes. Tails6000 15:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Nice pics! Wanna help on our Tikal and her father? I wonder the names, plus the reaction to his pancakes. "And some reason I LOVE PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!" -Pancaxe "PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Tails "TAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!" -other team members in Tails' group Tails,Pancaxe, and other party members. Yeah the name pancaxe came from his pancake addiction. Tails6000 16:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Im Salteroi, Im fairly new to this wiki but ive got a question. Please join and help fix up and edit this wiki- http://cpcag.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Cheats_and_Glitches_Wiki --Salteroi 07:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Birthday Gift Thanks so much Speed! It's an awesome Birthday Gift and I thank you kindly!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 02:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Info Required Ummm. Put on one Atrocious's eyes. And make him very black. Evil like Darkan. Quite big and scary. The other one, Kalin. He is a black puffle. A smirk and eyes like Administrator Kai. Cool spiky but dangly hair. Some curly hair dangling across his eyes. That's pretty much it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) A plan in wikia catastrophe I had a funny idea for the wikia catastrophe story. Mainly this involves Tails speed and everyone that's from their universe that act like Sonic's universe (Includong aye-que and X-que) and all of them sorta have a whole comical fight, the only ones not fighting are Tails,Speed,Sonic,Shadow,Aye-Que,Eggman,Shade, and our shade parody. And then soon after they get complicated with each other and start in 2 groups of four. and everyone goes with their counterpart,well X-Que,Aye-Que, and Eggman watch the base. And mainly its 2 on how many super penguins in the group they fight. And they sorta run into other enemies on the way. Hope you like the idea! Tails6000 14:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) EUREKA!!! I have an idea. How about we make a Mushroom kingdom fusion parody (if you ask its some sort of game a person made) It's called, Antics World Fusion. mainly its the same way, but their cp counter parts take the places. Mainly explorer and fred,Tails and wings joined as well, and mainly everyone that they knew pitched in. and mainly herbert kidnapped luce with his own sort of legion. incudiong Aye-Que. and somehow Pancaxe as he wanted to stop tails for what happened from when he got defeated. So he joined the bad guys, so they all work together to get through the fight and save Luce, and plus Tails has a side story including the destruction gems and kaylee as metal Explorer kidnapped her again. (Yeah sonic cd reference right?) So Tails also tells them to save her as well. so then adventures begin. To save luce, the destruction gems, and Kaylee. Plus there is a feature everyone can use weapons (Mainly Tails does so everything works off right)And everyone can fire their way through bases and air fleets. And everyone has an invincible theme, Wings and Tails have the same one, same do antics, others I'm not sure. But they do manage to fight the real person behind this, Nightmare. Tails goes super and everyone cheers him on. And Darktan still had his shadow amulet, so he gave it to him, equaling Dark Tails more powerful but with a blue aura black color no pupil mainly, everything about dark sonic. Plus Dark Tails is powerful enough to pierce nightmare's sheild. then after his barrier went out so everyone starts attacking as well, Wings tries his best to recover Tails, and everyone else fights their all, especially metal as nightmare defeated his only opponent. And this goes to a sonic heroes real final boss segmant, where everyone tries to fight as wings tries to save Tails. After he recovers, he asks explorer and fred to join in the final fight, now acting like herbert's inside story such with the power-ups, but against nightmare and same final boss theme. And then the ending music is sonic 2's end music. And if you collect all the gems a secret level is shown with Tails having a final fight with aye-que, as he still owes him money. Mainly this shows him in a snow mountain zone battle (the one with the wrecking ball) Tails laughs at it and defeats him. The final ending shows Tails running off to get the others and get them milkshakes. A long idea yet so great. if ya want we could work on it together. Whatt'ya say? Tails6000 17:47, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Image Request O most awesome Illustrator Speeddasher, I bestow upon you a humble image request for my soon-to-be created article, Excess Consumption. If you have time to do it, that would be great, but if you can't, that's fine. I need a drawing of a pink penguin in a lab coat, the lab coat having a red cross, like +, the medical emblem. Can she have those square designer glasses? She also wears her brown hair in a ponytail. Cheers, Illustrator Speed! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 13:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) comic AWESOME MAN!!!! A SONIC COMIC!!!! Yes I am a huge sonic fan as well. And I also have a DA account Tails-16 is that name my fan character is named Twister (And one fact for sure has 2 tails meaning Tails' brother) And I had one funny idea (though it includes an archie character) Lien-Da is somehow Twister's babysitter (8 years in a row and counting) So mainly Twister triees his best to hide fro her (He is way shy) and somehow we should parodize the tanooki suit and tanoombas. And like tails in mkf Wings has the power in our version of it (And twister has powers like Tails in sonic world) And I cant wait for the comic. Tails6000 20:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Here's one of the pics.... Thanks, Speeddasher. Though, I agree he could look much scarier. Hope I'm not bothering you, considering you saying how easy it was to make, could you add some black, veiny vampire/bat wings? Hope you don't mind. It's because I really need to get Atrocious done, and by making the image you are contributing a lot, and a I mean a lot to the article. Thank you. Please try if you can. If you can't never mind. Again, thanks, old friend. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:41, 28 August 2009 (UTC) To me tried a bit. Thanks, you start this afternoon. Actually, it's almost 8 PM here, so I'll probably get it tomorrow. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) A special DeviantART story I thought up I had a deviant artt story I wanted to talk with you about (I have a deviant art as well) Mainly its about Tails and Speed accidently teleported back to the past of sonic land (if ya ask its gonna be a hilarious part here) when suddenly they spot Twister and Lien-Da (many years ago) surrounded by eggman robots, Tails says they should help them, so they do ensuing to Tails getting to a small talk with Twister (yes he can talk back then as well) so then the four set off as somehow eggman time traveled and stole their time travel sofa (yes from QFTGW) and somehow they get to clubpenguin in the past, and run into young Tails and then they also plan on stopping aye que as he has allied with eggman, and yes this originates to the present soon after to destory the egg emporer (with him and aye-que) and soon after, they say their goodbyes and send them homeas for the young tails wanted to be sent back to his time Tails returns him. Somehow like Partners in time but more hilarious. Plus I wanted to share a small quote. *Tails:Awww man I accidently teleported us to sonic land in the past!!! *Speed:Thats not important, look! *points to Twister and Lien-Da* *Twister:On three, one...two....and...THREE! *both attack robots to be dazed* *Tails:Oh first we get here, now my paralell cousin gets knocked out. We should go and help *Speed:Good idea *both dash to robots* after the battle *Tails:You guys okay? *Twister:Yeah, got dazed by robots,. Who are you anyway? *Tails:Tails6000, from a paralell universe, I'm technically your parralell cousin. as we share distinct looks. *Twister:That explains the look. Besides we were somehow attacked by eggman robots. *Lien-Da:Seriously why are ya here? *Tails:Our time machine somehow accidently brought us here, so for a few minutes were stuck with ya. *Speed:Uhh tails *points to eggman stealing their time machine* *Tails:Okay now were permenantly stuck, so dont be mad I brought a portal from here to our universe *gets portal out* Thats my best idea sop far (Twister is my fan character, and if ya ask he has 2 tails and is Tails' older brother, at my age actually) so give me a few ques for use and we will continue there Tails6000 21:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Speed, I was thinking that we should start Tails Heroes, yeah since that starts soon then we need paordys of metal madness and metal overlord (I beaten both of em too) and then we have or extra missions, as in like Temam Tails must be at the goal under 4 minutes, team speeddasher needs to defeat 100 robots, etc. Tails6000 02:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I think we need a name for our shade parody (something that is like the sunset cage thing). Tails6000 23:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh and one more thing, if you practiced Tails can Twister be in my comic (Yeah he hasn't met ur fan characters, as he is busy with his dates and such) Tails6000 00:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) p.s:What I mean by dates is sky canyon with shade RE:RE:Image Request Well, flattery got me somewhere. ;) That's fine with me, just work on it when you have time. I'd also like to see some of your other artwork. I can't draw for a million dollars, but I like looking at art. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 22:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Drawing Hey Speeddasher. I was just wondering if you could draw a picture of Willy the Penguin. I'm pretty sure the only thing missing from his page is a image of himself. I also heard that your an incredible artist. I hope you respond. God Bless and have a good one. --Screwball86 22:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Drawing All right Speed. Just go to Willy the Penguin's page and check out his appearance. (He wears a green hat and a black hoodie.) I would prefer him from his head to his waist, but you can do whatever you want. All right God Bless and have a good one. --Screwball86 22:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Temporary Hi Speed, sorry to bother you again. I've uploaded a picture of Willy the Penguin but I'm pretty sure you could do better. And anyway, it's only temporary. I hope you finally draw him, I'm pretty sure it would be great. All right, God Bless and Have a good one. --Screwball86 13:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Updated Atrocious Sorry for the late reply. It looks 90% perfect now! I'm just going to tweak some things, I sure you won't mind, though overall I am really impressed with it! Nice job, Speed. A couple of things left is Kalin, and after that I won't really need much. After Kalin, if you want to actually draw it. The other is the Rise of the Penguin-Naters cover. You don't have to do the cover immediately if you choose the draw it. Thanks, again. And after all this, we'll discuss on Revenge-Eating Nightmares topic. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Listen you creep. Like you said to me you can write anything so what makes it so Swiss can't say "Im related to Sensei" Listen Speed you seem like you go on the computer to much on this site so I think you know this wiki is the "Club Penguin FAN FICTION Wiki. Plus PWNing him? Thats alittle no really dumb. Besides "PWN"ing? you computer junkies really need to go outside. Get some fresh air, swim, do something other then EDITING THIS WIKI! Look Swiss is my friend and you really need to lighten up. ps: I also saw on the pwn log when you pwned SN for the 10000 time you said "ruder then Chuck Norris's fist" YOU NEED A SENCE OF HUMOR! Thats not even funny. -get a life Sam Rudi RE:Included Hey Speeddasher, I got our message about how Willy stops Metal Explorer aboard the Space Colony Aircraft. I loved it. So sure, why don't we go ahead and do that? It's sounds like a great idea. And here's another idea: How about Tails6000 and Speeddasher come anyway, and get Willy out of there? it would explain how Willy was rescued. Tell me if you like it. --Screwball86 18:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Photo Request If you are not busy, can you make Arachnid Boy's image? I need two his Regular One and his purple suit. Be sure to read these before making them. I would like them in two separate images. If you're not available please tell me. Thanks, --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 23:04, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Before you go..... Hey Speed, I was just wondering if you could draw one last thing before you stop drawing Club Penguin stuff. Could you draw Willy the Penguin and Screwball86? I would be thankful for it. --Screwball86 22:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) About Eclipse's color under the armor My guess is she should be either yellow or orange. BTW we should start the article,I cant wait for the article. =D Yeah the color part kinda acts like a request, if it sounds like it sorry. :) Tails6000 02:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: I think I can do that, but we may have to change it a little bit. Firstly, the Reverted Delete button deletes all remaining articles and restores all deleted articles. Kwiksilver and Virus are the only articles left, the rest being deleted. Speed and everyone else were deleted getting Kwik into the Wikia Control Room, which is deletion proof. Perhaps, after the Reverted Delete button is pressed, Speed can recover security footage of Kwiksilver and Virus in the control room.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 01:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) If it's on Wikia, it can be used. (Except if it has swearing or pornography)--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 01:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) hi I made a forum for a new role-play. Click Here, please! I am da bomb! 02:21, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ayetropolis Animation Flag Well, I got the Ayetropolis flag animation you wanted. Sometimes, like the UnitedTerra's flag, it will stop animating. I don't know why that happens, but just enjoy the flag. I'll remove the announcement. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:27, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah the wrenches are very nice. I'll forward it ;) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Mario and Luigi parodies here ya go speed! *Senor Hos and Bruffle (broque and broggy) *brufflets (blitten parody) *Memory E (Memory M parody) *Memory F (memory L parody) *Memory T6000 (exclusive) *Sea pipe statue (parody of the statue boss) *Awful express (Fawful express parody) *Sickly thwack (sick thwomp parody) all IO got so far ;) Tails6000 21:53, September 18, 2009 (UTC)